


J'ai tué mon âme

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Suicide, Tragedy, tristan centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Aurora je suis là dans ta chambre devant ton corps sans vie qui repose sur ton lit.
Relationships: Aurora de Martel & Tristan de Martel





	J'ai tué mon âme

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec. Attention mention au suicide.

Aurora je suis là dans ta chambre devant ton corps sans vie qui repose sur ton lit. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, je me rappelle qu’une de tes servantes est venue me chercher alors qu’on venait de m’habiller pour la journée, je l’entends me dire qu’il fallait vite que je me rende dans ta chambre, qu’il était arrivé un malheur. Elle m’a menti mon amour, ce n’est pas un malheur qui s’est abattu sur le comté de Marseille mais une tragédie. Je ne réalise pas que tu m’as quitté, que tes paupières ne se soulèveront plus pour révéler les deux pierres précieuses que sont tes yeux. Je n’arrive pas à croire que tes lèvres n’embrasseront plus jamais mes joues pour y répandre une chaleur encore plus intense que le soleil, que ton corps ne se serrera plus jamais contre le mien et que je ne pourrais jamais plus en profiter pour humer ton doux parfum floral. 

Autour de ton lit tes dames de compagnie et tes servantes sont agenouillées, elles pleurent et prient pour toi, Rebekah de Guise s’est jointe à elles tout de suite après m’avoir présentée ses condoléances. Ses frères sont là eux aussi, ils m’entourent et aucun d’eux ne prononcent le moindre mot. Notre père est également venu te voir, après avoir constaté que tu étais bel et bien morte, et avoir accepté les condoléances de tous ceux qui sont regroupés dans ta chambre et dans le couloir, il est reparti pour s’occuper d’organiser ton enterrement. Ton trépas le laisse de glace, il préférait organiser une partie de chasse que tes obsèques, mon amour si tu savais comme je le méprise et comme j’aurais souhaité que ce soit lui à ta place.

« Laissez-moi seul,ordonnais-je.

Les femmes installées autour de toi se lèvent sans tarder, me saluent lorsqu’elles parviennent à mon niveau et quittent la pièce en silence. Rebekah est la dernière à se relever, elle se rapproche de toi, caresse tendrement une de tes mèches près de ton oreille gauche puis s’éloigne de toi. 

-Je suis sincèrement désolée seigneur Tristan, me murmure-t-elle les yeux humides. 

-Je vous remercie lady Rebekah, ma sœur apprécierait vos sentiments envers elle, répondis-je honnêtement. »

Elijah et Finn posent chacun une main sur mes épaules afin de me montrer leur soutien et je réponds par un simple hochement de tête. Ont-ils réellement de la compassion pour moi ou bien cherchent-ils seulement à s’excuser de ta mort ? C’est de leur faute si tu m’as abandonné, c’est Niklaus de Guise qui t’a monté contre moi et c’est ce déchirement entre moi et lui qui t’a mené au suicide. Ils quittent à leur tour les lieux avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Une fois que je suis certain d’être seul, je me rapproche de ton lit et m’assieds tout près de toi. Je t’admire longuement, même morte tu reste la plus belle femme du monde. Mes yeux descendent jusqu’à tes poignets marqués par deux longues et fines cicatrices encore tachées de sang. Je les trace du bout des doigts afin de toucher ces blessures dont je suis responsable. Aucune larme ne me vient, j’ai oublié comment on fait pour pleurer, j’ai beau me répéter que tu es morte, irrémédiablement morte mais pas une seule goutte n’humidifie mes yeux.

« Aurora, je murmure comme de peur de te réveiller

Ma gorge se serre et je suis forcé de me taire pendant quelques instants, ton prénom me serre le cœur. 

-Aurora, je regrette de t’avoir refusé de fréquenter Niklaus de Guise, mais j’ai agi dans ton intérêt, pour protéger ton honneur. Si jamais père avait appris cette liaison je ne sais pas ce qu’il t’aurait fait, il t’aurait probablement banni à tout jamais ou pire encore. Je n’aurais rien pu dire pour qu’il change d’avis et je n’aurais pas pu vivre sans toi près de moi. 

Je dois encore une fois me taire pendant quelques minutes, ma voix tremble de plus en plus, et je dois la tête vers le ciel, te regarder me fait trop souffrir. Mes yeux sont toujours aussi secs et à cet instant je maudis l’éducation de père qui me prive du soulagement qu’auraient pu m’apporter des sanglots. 

-Ai-je été si cruel envers toi pour que tu en viennes à cette extrémité ? Ai-je surestimé la force du lien qui nous unissait croyant naïvement que ton histoire avec lui n’était qu’un caprice de petite fille ? Rory ai-je été un si mauvais frère que cela pour que tu choisisses la mort au détriment d’une rupture ?

Mes questions n’obtiennent pas de réponses et elles n’en auront jamais, je suis condamné au silence. Je voudrais tant que tu te mettes à rire que tes paupières se relèvent et que tu cries que c’était une farce. Ensuite tu me sauterais au coup et m’embrasserais tendrement sur les joues et je te rendrais ton affection qui est la seule qui me soit nécessaire. 

Je prends ta main droite dans la mienne et la porte à mes lèvres afin d’y déposer un tendre baiser. Ta peau est froide, je pourrais même dire glacée par rapport à ta température habituelle. Le feu qui habitait ton épiderme s’est éteint, ne me laissant qu’un cadavre sans vie, sans chaleur, sans âme. Tu es pâle aussi blanche que la neige lorsqu'elle recouvre notre parc. Tu ressembles à une rose qui se serait faîte surprendre par une tempête de glace et qui aurait été gelée sans avoir eu le temps de flétrir. Le choc initial provoqué par l’annonce de ton suicide (je sais qu’il s’agit en réalité d’un meurtre et que j’en suis l’assassin) se dissipe petit à petit et la réalité m’atteint au fond de mon âme. 

Tu es morte, cette phrase résonne dans ma tête mais mon cerveau n’arrive pas à assimiler ce fait, il refuse d’admettre que l’organe dans ta poitrine ne produit plus son doux battement régulier. Mon cœur se réveille brièvement avant de mourir pour de bon, je ne pourrais plus jamais être heureux, je ne pourrais plus jamais sourire et surtout je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer quelqu’un comme toi ma Rory. 

-Aurora, tu sais que je ne crois pas au paradis et à l’enfer, tu sais que je trouve ridicule une idée de vie après la mort, mais si je me trompe, si j’ai tort, alors je t’en pris, sois heureuse au paradis, le seul endroit digne de toi. Si tu le peux, si tu en as la force, je t’en supplie, pardonne-moi à ton grand frère son égoisme et sa cruauté. Je pensais savoir ce qui était le mieux pour toi et ce n’était pas le cas. Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie, tellement désolé, si tu étais là, si tes yeux étaient plongés dans les miens tu saurais que je dis la vérité… »

Ma phrase s’arrête ici, je suis incapable de reprendre et alors que je pose mes lèvres sur ton front, une seule larme parvient à briser le miroir de mes iris et descend le long de ma joue droite avant de s’écraser sur tes lèvres dont le sang s’est lui aussi asséché. Dans quelques jours nous enterrons un corps mais aussi deux âmes qui n’en formaient qu’une.


End file.
